Digital printers can effectively print on different type materials and on material of different sizes and on material placed or positioned on a relatively large platen. It has been found that the materials positioned on the platen must be wrinkle free, and be stretched tautly and smoothly over the platen to provide satisfactory printing results. Since the platens and the material positioned thereon are both relatively of large size, better means have been sought for positioning/mounting the material on the platen in a smooth, wrinkle free and firmly taut fashion.